Anino
by annadiel
Summary: Bago pa maging ninja si Naruto. Nakaupo siya sa swing habang nagrereflect sa buhay niya. Naruto POV. R&R please!


**Pamagat: Anino**

**May-akda: annadiel**

**Disclaimer: Ang anime na Naruto at lahat ng tauhan dito ay hindi akin, maliban na lang sa takbo ng kwento.**

**Okay. Tungkol ito kay Naruto. Nagninilay-nilay siya sa buhay niya. Ang lahat ng nakasulat dito ay nangyari bago pa man niya maging teammates sina Sasuke. (Naruto POV)**

**(...masyado bang malalim ang Tagalog ko? Parang eh...)**

--------------------

Nandito na naman ako sa paborito kong swing sa may harap ng eskwelahan.

Syempre, nakaupo lang ako dito, nakatingin sa mga taong lumalabas ng gusali.

Hayan na ang mga tao, lumalabas na sila. Lahat sila, nagbabatian. Lahat sila, nakangiti. Lahat sila, magkakasama. Lahat sila, magkakasundo.

Lahat sila, napapansin ko. Pero ako, kailanman, hindi man lang nila nagawang kahit sulyapan lang. Kung may makakakita man sa akin, ang mga titig nila'y puno ng pagkamuhi. Iyon lang ang tanging pinapakita nila sa akin.

Hindi ako nabubuhay. Isa lamang akong multo sa kanilang paningin. Isang anino na tinatapakan ng iba.

Lumaki akong walang mga magulang. Ano ba ang ibig sabihin ng salitang 'pamilya'? Ano ba ang pag-unawa, pag-aalala, pagmamahal? Ano ba ang nagagawa nila sa buhay ng isang tao?

Mahalaga ba ang mga ito?

Kapag may kumakausap sa akin, sinasabi nilang napakakulit ko daw, at malabong magkaroon ako ng mga kaibigan. Oo, sige, makulit ako, pero sa mga ngiting pinapakita ko, pirming nakakubli ang lungkot. Ang mga ngiti at tawang iyon ay blangko, walang tunay na damdamin. At ano ba ang isang 'kaibigan'? Mga tao ba sila? Kung sakaling magkaroon ako ng kaibigan, ano naman ang mapapala ko?

Hindi daw ganoon iyon. Ang kaibigan ay mga taong kahit sa anong oras ay mapagkakatiwalaan. Lagi silang tutulong sa iyo. Kahit anong mangyari'y hindi ka nila iiwan.

...Kung ganoon, tao nga sila. Kasi, ang madalas kong makausap ay ang mga hayop sa kagubatan kung saan madalas akong nag-eensayo. Wala naman silang ginagawang masama sa akin, hindi katulad ng mga taong-bayan. Siguro, sila lang ang maituturing kong kaibigan. Ang mga tao?...Bah. Pakialam ko sa mga tao. Hindi naman tao ang turing sa akin ng mga mamamayan, bakit ko sila ituturing na tao?

Ang kasiyahan, kaginhawaan, maging ang pag-ibig, kung ano pa man sila, ay hindi rin ako napapansin. Ang tanging sumasama sa akin ay ang kalungkutan at pagdurusa. Sila lang ang tanging bumubuntot sa akin. Sa loob ng maraming taon, kahit hanggang ngayon, kami ang magkasama. Noon, ayos na ito. Kahit papaano, may dumadamay sa akin. Sila ang nakapiling ko. Sila ang humalili sa tao.

Ngunit may hangganan ang lahat. Ngayon, ayoko na sa kanila. Sawang-sawa na akong sumama sa kanila. Pinipilit ko silang itaboy. Pero kahit ano ang gawin ko, hindi ko sila maiwala. Amin ka na, ang sabi nila, hindi ka na namin pakakawalan. Siyempre, naglaban ako. Ngunit sadya silang malakas. Kaya ngayon, nakadikit pa rin sila sa akin. At dahil doon, nananatili akong mag-isa, nakaupo rito sa swing, tumitingin sa mga taong lumalabas ng gusali sa aking harapan.

Mabuti pa sila, may kasama. Mabuti pa sila, nagdadamayan. Mabuti pa sila, nagkakausap. Mabuti pa sila, dahil tao ang turing nila sa isa't isa.

Gusto ko rin noon. Kailan ko kaya mararanasan iyon? Ako, na isang aninong hindi naman nakikita? Ako, na inangkin na ng kalungkutan at pilit na itinaboy sa kasiyahan? May natitira pa bang pag-asa para sa akin?...

...Pero, ano nga ba ang ibig sabihin ng 'pag-asa'?

Ubos na ang mga tao. Nakapinid na ang pinto ng gusali. Madilim na ang paligid. Ngunit narito pa rin ako, nakaupo, naghihintay. Sumindi na ang mga poste ng ilaw. Nabigyang liwanag ang paligid. At sa liwanag nito, nakita ko ang aking sarili. Bilang isang anino.

Tumingin ako sa paligid. At may napansin din akong isa pang anino na papalapit sa akin. Sino kaya ito? Sino naman ang magti-tiyagang lumapit at kumausap sa akin? At nang ang anino ay nasa harap ko na, tumingala ako para malaman kung sino ito.

Si Sir Iruka pala.

"O, Naruto!" bati niya, "Bakit nandito ka pa? Hapon na, ah!...Alam ko na, siguro, gusto mo na namang magpalibre ng ramen, ano?" Nakangiti siya sa akin.

Napangiti rin ako sa sinabi niya. "Oo naman, Sir Iruka! Hinding-hindi ko palalampasin ang libreng ramen! Kaya ako nandito kasi hinihintay kita! Tara na, Sir! Kayo taya ngayon, ha?"

"Ha? E kailan ba ako hindi naging taya? Subukan mo kayang ikaw ang manlibre?"

"Si Sir naman! Wala akong perang panlibre, no! At saka kayo 'tong may trabaho!"

Habang naglalakad kami, naisip ko, nandito nga pala si Sir Iruka. Bakit ko ba naisip na nag-iisa ako? Sa pagkakaalam ko, pareho lang kami ng naranasan. Pareho kaming pinagkaitan ng pagmamahal ng mga magulang. Pareho kaming naging anino ng aming mga sarili.

Pero kapag kami ay nagkasama, hindi kami mga anino. Kami ay mga tunay na tao. Marunong matuwa, masaktan, malungkot, at magmahal. Nirerespeto namin ang isa't isa.

"Siyanga pala, ano naman ang iniisip mo kanina doon, Naruto?" tanong ni Sir, "Parang seryoso ka kasi doon, eh."

"Ha? Wala po! Umiisip lang ako ng paraan kung paano magiging madali para sa akin ang maging Hokage! Alam ninyo naman, magaling yata ako."

"Ikaw? Hokage? Ang mabuti, pa, isipin mo kung paano ka makakapasa sa mga exams ko! Lagi kang palpak, eh!"

"Ay, oo nga no..."

Nawala na ang kalungkutan. Nararamdaman ko nang lumalapit ang ligaya. Ang anino'y nanatili sa lupa, at ako'y naging tao. Sumusunod pa rin sa akin ang anino, ngunit hangga't may tiwala ako sa sarili ko, hindi nito ako masasakop.

Buti na lang sir, nakita ninyo ako doon. Nandiyan pa nga pala kayo...

------------------------------------------

Okey, tapos na! Pasensiya na kung parang minadali ko yung ending... R&R pls! Tenkyu! Sana kahit papano trip niyo 'to :P


End file.
